Maria's Blue Dress
by Handmade Freak
Summary: Where did Maria's Blue Dress Come from?


Maria's Blue Dress  
  
Disclaimer: "The Sound of Music" Belongs to 20th Century Fox.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I decided to write this story since mostly everyone at the SOM forum was wondering where Maria's Dress came from. It's written in the POV of Maria's Dress. The Material's call everyone "People", instead of person.you'll get. If you don't review it anyway! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I want you to take this material down to Aigen. The address is on this piece of paper."  
  
I hear them talk as I wait, to be taken to my new home in Aigen. The woman named "Lotte" wrapped me around a bolt, like she did the others when they left. I knew once that was done, that I had been bought and that I would leave my home.  
  
I was somewhat depressed, that I would lose my friends. In fact, about a month ago my best friend Helga a beautiful orange and red striped material was bought and sold to someplace down in Aigen. I was hoping that maybe, I'd been sold down at the same place too! Then I'd get to see her again, oh I miss my friend.  
  
I'm quite beautiful, as many materials tell me. I'm sheer, and so I blow gracefully when ever Lotte picks me up. I am a pretty color, blue with a light floral design, I think once I'm made I will be even more beautiful than Adelaide! I am the envy of many, except for Adelaide the white sheer material that hangs gracefully upon her own little rack, specially made just for her. Little Snot! She thinks she's Queen of Materials, Grrrrrrrr! Aristocrats! I'm glad I'm at least leaving her!  
  
Klaus the deliveryman has arrived, he delivers all of us to our new homes. He's not so bad, for a People. Most People can be so intolerable! Especially the ones that breeze in here, they remind me soo much of Adelaide which makes the all the more intolerable! I just hope my new owner isn't like that.  
  
Klaus clutches me, swinging me onto his carriage, on the seat next to him. He waves Goodbye and were off. It takes awhile to reach my new home, so I enjoy the view. The country is so very quiet compared to the city which is always alive with the hustle and bustle of people activity. We finally arrive at Aigen, an address marked '53', a wondrous place which I could get lost in, a whole lot bigger than I had ever imagined. OoOh If I could just gloat to Adelaide, I'd be the happiest material ever!  
  
Klaus stops the carriage, jumps down, and then carries me to the door of this wondrous new place. He rings the doorbell, and we wait. He's very gentle with me, I can only hope so will my new owner. Finally the door was opened by a skinny black and white uniform. I wondered what kinds of materials I would meet in a great place such as this. I decided that I should attempt to talk to the uniform. "Hi, I'm the New Material around here!" I said cheerfully, excited about my new life here.  
  
"Hum...We do not associate with lesser Materials. After all you are merle just material and haven't been made into anything." Snot! Grrr! Note to self, avoid the skinny uniform at all costs.  
  
Unfortunately for me, Klaus handed me to the skinny black & white uniformed people known as the Butler. I did not want to be next to this....this.... Aristocrat! The Butler held me loosely, always from the uniform, I could just strangle him! He's traveled upstairs down a long corridor, to a beautiful room, with a thick gold material on the bed. The Butler puts me down on a desk in the corner of the room, then walks away. I breathe a sigh of relief when the annoying infuriating uniform is gone.  
  
I sit for a quite a while, examining my new home. Wondering where all the other material has gone to, just as I was contemplating that a Blue-ish Gray suit breezed in. He had a green color and matching cuffs, adorned with very interesting pins. He was seemed quite casual and very sure of himself. He was also wearing a particularly handsome man. It's not everyday that materials care to see the People. Fortunately for me I had, done something good because the Blue-ish Gray suit was coming towards me.  
  
He placed a note next to me. Then immediately left, without a word to me. I wondered about that and what was so important that he just had to leave so quickly and couldn't have a few words with me.  
  
After hours of setting here, I another casual outfight flies in. Only this time, it's a dress. I was excited, that it was a different kind of material, hopefully I could make a friend! The Dress was Brown, a very casual dress, but pretty too! She was wearing a young woman, somewhere in her twenties; she had unusually short blond hair. She dashed over to me, picking me up, and feeling me. I felt invaded, and I wanted to slap the woman. People had such disrespect for us materials.  
  
She put me down when, she noticed the piece of folded paper that was lying next to me. She took the note and sat on the Gold Material that covered her bed, before I had a chance to meet the Brown Dress. I watched as she unfolded the piece of paper, she sat there for a while reading it's contents. I wondered what it had said, and what it meant to her. She finally folded the piece of paper back up and placed it next to me, she had a giant smile on her face.  
  
She picked me back up and took the bolt out...  
  
Hours later ~  
  
She had cut me up! She cut me up! If I had known that being here caused such a nightmare I would have refused to come. What on earth was this woman doing to me! I'm not a People to be operated on! Oh My! I wish I were at home among the other material friends! Grrrrrrrrrr! aHHHHHHh! Ou OUch! Ss. Stop that ! I definitely don't like you!  
  
Hours Later ~  
  
The woman had finished butchering me, and she decided that I should put her on. She walked in front of her mirror, at first I couldn't look at what she had done. But I decided it should be better now than later. I saw myself, I actually look pretty good! I was actually impressed at what this woman had done to me. I was a Dress now, not Material. I'd show that stupid black & white uniform.  
  
I took her off and she put me on a rack in her amoure. It was dark and cold in there, of course I had lost the rest of me so that might have been a part of it too! As I was beginning to fall asleep...I began wondering just what would happen to me.  
  
What would life be like here? Would it be exciting? Boring? Would I meet more interesting materials? Of Course I had too! This place was just soo big, I had to explore and find out. What was so wonderful about that note that the woman had gotten, from the handsome man? Was I a gift? Me?! A Gift, how sweet for them! Grrr! For Me? I missed my friends.hopefully I would find Helga.  
  
My thoughts began to stray back to the Lotte's Clothes shop and Adelaide the Aristocrat! If only I could show Adelaide just how pretty and well made I am now!  
  
I'm a Dress now after all and she's just a lesser Material! 


End file.
